Always There For You
by b a y o - b a y o
Summary: [ oneshot ] A small drabble about Amy's devotion to Sonic. [ sonamy ]


Hey Guys! I wanted to write a One-Shot fic about one of my favorite couples – Sonic and Amy. :3 It started out as a useless drabble but I ended up making it a OneShot. nn Um… enjoy?

* * *

**Always There For You**

Y_ou have always been there for me_…

"Soniiiiic! Wait for meee!" Amy Rose ran across the sidewalk in pursuit of her blue hero, her arms extended as she reached for the world track star's arms – that of which was a frighteningly long distance away. It was another day, another chance, and another mad chase after the guy she knew she'd never catch. This wasn't anything new, especially to those who knew her well. It was days like these that had began to reproduce as a habit for the little pink hedgehog – and it was days like these that had always left her depressed that she couldn't achieve her goal for that day. Her goal – her goal to one day run alongside her hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

She still had a long way to go before she even became two building's distance away from him.

"Sorry, Amy, gotta go!" the fifteen-year-old replied over his shoulder, loud enough so that Amy could hear, before he continued his endless sprint around Station Square.

… _will you let me be there for you, now?_

But she still wouldn't give up. Her twelve-year-old spirit and her strong admiration for the blue hedgehog wouldn't let her. She wondered if someday her spirits would dim long enough to let her rest a few minutes, because she knew that she wasn't going to stop sprinting anytime soon. "Do _you_ ever stop to rest, Sonic? Do _you_ ever get tired?" Amy whispered under her breath inaudibly as she tried to gain speed. Sometimes she wished that she would become as fast as Sonic someday. Heh, she remembered one night in her apartment, she was watching the stars. She remembered how brightly each one of them shone, and how much she wished she could shine as much as they did. She wanted to shine bright enough to catch her hero's attention; in fact, she would do anything to win over her hero – even if it was only a glance from those gorgeous emerald eyes of his.

Amy wondered – if a star were to take on a solid form, would it be as bright as Super Sonic? Would it be as beautiful as he was, as heroic as he was, or as great as he was? She doubted it.

Her mind trailed back to that one starry night that she was witnessing behind her apartment window. She had seen a falling star that night – that one, star-lit night a few nights ago – and she had wished on it. It was a simple, Amy-like wish: "_I want to always be there with my Sonic!_" Now she began to wonder whether that wish would come true.

_Will you let me stand by your side?_

'Cause, judging by the looks of it, Sonic was still a ways away and her tiny legs were starting to throb. They had started aching fifteen minutes ago – and now they reached level two, the painful throbbing. Amy would always stop to rest when they started throbbing.

But she didn't feel like stopping now. She didn't feel like ever stopping – not until she made her wish come true. Someday she was going to be the independent girl that Sonic could trust. The kind of girl that Sonic wouldn't mind hanging around. The kind of girl that Sonic would fall head over heels for. The kind of girl that Sonic would always see running beside him with that lovesick smile on her face.

"Soooonic! Come on, wait for me! I… I wanna tell you something important!" Amy called out, her sentence interrupted with various pants as she extended her arms out farther. She would always do this on days that she was desperate to get Sonic to stop for her. It didn't always work, but on days that it did work she would always give a nice, big hug to her hero – her characteristic greeting to him. She sometimes wondered whether Sonic liked it or not, 'cause his face would always distort in the cutest way possible; but then again, he would never push her away. Did he not because he liked her daily glomps? Or was he too nice to push her away?

She certainly hoped it was the first of the two.

_Will you let me feel like I belong?_

Sonic was too far away for Amy to know whether he stopped or not; but even if he didn't, she would still keep on running. She loved her hero – but heroes are supposed to be look up to, as well. She'll continue to imitate what Sonic always does – run as fast (or faster) than the wind itself. Her thoughts traced back to her plea. What was she going to tell him today? She had already told him that she loved him; she had told him that she'd love to marry him; she's told him she'd cook lunch for him. What other unique statement would she give him today?

Heck, would he even stop to listen to her?

"I wonder," Amy said to herself as she continued her mad sprint, "does Sonic… _not_ like me? Does he ever wish on shooting stars? Does he wish that I would disappear someday?" Her spirits dimmed for just a little moment. Did Sonic ever secretly get tired of her running after him each and every day? Does he despise ever having to go rescue her from Eggman every time danger calls? Does he ever wish that he could just leave her there to rot? Do heroes ever think about stuff like that? Are they always as good as people consider them as?

Amy sighed and smiled, relinquishing her pessimistic thoughts. "No," she whispered, "Sonic's better than that. He's… he's better than everything. Better than any other 'hero' out there. Because… because… because he has me!"

_Will you let me have a space in your heart?_

The blue hedgehog got bigger and bigger in her pine green eyes until she had ran right into him. Her legs just wouldn't come to a halt, and the made the girl have a head-on collision with her blue hero. Amy sprawled to the ground, huffing ceaselessly as she tried to regain her breath. Has she finally caught up with him? Or did he wait? Either way, peace began to fill her body as she lay flat against the sidewalk, staring up into a pair of concerned emerald eyes. Those gorgeous, emerald eyes that she loved so much. "S-Sonic!" She exclaimed, ignoring the restraint in her legs as she jumped to a standing, her fists raised slightly as she beamed at him.

He stood there with a goofy grin, rubbing his head. Amy thought it was adorable. "Were you really running all that way? You didn't stop to take a break this time?" he asked, placing has fists on his hips is he stared at the exhausted pink hedgehog with surprise. He had apparently remembered Amy's daily routine – he had remembered that she always stopped when his legs started to ache. "What did you want to tell me this time, Amy?"

Amy giggled. She loved the way he said her name. Of course, it was the same way everybody said her name – but every time _he_ said it, her heart would just melt. She remained unmoved, however, and Sonic was, again, surprised. She still hadn't hugged him, yet. "Sonic… I, I want you to know something." She started, stepping closer to him with her wobbly legs.

'_Cause it isn't fair that you have space in mine…_

"Mm-hmm?" Sonic pressed softly, a curious expression on his face. Amy was still Amy – but for some reason, this time she seemed more… what was it? She seemed more – more ambitious. He was about to inquire about that before a soft, innocent hug – a hug totally unlike her tackling glomps – stopped him. Amy had soundlessly wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest, over his beating heart. His heart of gold. Sonic became stiff with that hug – a hug that he's never been given before. Not by Amy Rose, anyway.

"Sonic, I'll always be there for you, 'kay? Always!" she spoke, a grin curling onto her lips, "Whenever you need me, just gimme a call and I'll come running. I'll come running as fast as I can, okay? I promise, cross my heart!"

Sonic the Hedgehog blinked in confusion at her sentiments, standing still for a second or two to register her words in his mind. A few moments of silence ended as the blue hero grinned, lightly returning her hug. He never was a fan of physical contact; but with Amy, it was an exception.

"Thanks, Amy. I'll always be there for you, too."

… _and 'cause of that, you're always with me._


End file.
